Harry Potter e o ritual de sacrifício
by Squall Weasley
Summary: Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Harry está prestes a descobrir passado e futuro... quem é Harry Potter?
1. Cobra e coruja

**Capítulo 1 – Cobra e coruja**  


Aquelas férias não eram como qualquer outra que Harry já tivesse vivido, mesmo depois de ter entrado para Hogwarts, quando suas férias passaram a ser cada vez mais torturantes. Dessa vez era único, nem a raiva intensa dos Dursley, nem a vontade incontrolável de sair da rua dos Alfeneiros, nem amor, nem ódio, solidão.  
Harry nunca estivera tão apreensivo, as revelações que lhe foram feitas no seu quinto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts mudaram toda sua concepção de mundo, sabia que estava diferente, mas não sabia mais quem era Harry Potter.  
PAM.  
Errol estava parada na janela bicando sua asa, havia acabado de chocar-se contra o vidro e tinha um envelope amarelo preso a sua pata.  
Harry desistiu de mais uma tentativa frustrada de se concentrar num livro de feitiços que tentava ler desde o inicio de suas férias e foi até a janela cambaleando. A coruja voou pra dentro do quarto escuro de Harry assim que este levantou o vidro embaçado, deu voltas no cubículo e pousou sobre a cama do garoto. Harry, sem ânimo, desamarrou a fita que prendia o envelope à coruja e leu o que nele havia escrito:  
  
_ "Para que um amigo descubra que é amado..."  
_  
- Mais uma daquelas cartas do Rony e da Mione -- sussurrou Harry para si mesmo -- Já sei o que está escrito nela, não preciso mais receber isto -- Jogou a carta no chão e voltou pra cama, deitou-se bruscamente, assustando a coruja que voou para cima do armário.  
- Você já pode ir Errol – a coruja deu um pio alto e abriu as asas, bateu-as, mas não levantou vôo – O que você quer? Não me diga que eles fizeram de novo?  
A coruja piou e foi até o ombro de Harry, bicou sua orelha duas vezes e voltou para o armário. Contra vontade, Harry pegou o envelope que havia jogado no chão e abriu. Dentro encontrou um pergaminho dourado escrito em letras prateadas, desanimado, leu a carta.  
  
_Olá Harry, não entristeça, amigo. Sua última carta pareceu rancorosa, sabemos que está sobre pressão, mas não deixe que isso tire sua visão do que está acontecendo. Mais uma vez você deve estar muito curioso a respeito do que está acontecendo, e nossas cartas não satisfazem sua curiosidade, mas saiba que também não estamos por dentro de todos os fatos, caso contrário você, com certeza, também estaria sabendo. Por enquanto você apenas deve lembrar-se que o melhor lugar pra você estar no momento é na casa de seus tios, não deixe a curiosidade te levar para caminhos errôneos. Lembre que estamos aqui por você e com você, em breve nos encontraremos, até lá não nos esqueça...  
  
Ron & Mione._  
  
- Carta inútil – resmunga Harry jogando a carta no chão novamente – Não sei porque continuam a mandar essas cartas, se têm medo de que ela seja interceptada deveriam parar de mandá-las – enquanto fala ele vai até uma pequena escrivaninha próxima ao seu, também pequeno, guarda-roupa, pega uma pena, tinta e pedaço rasgado de pergaminho e escreve:  
  
_Não precisam se preocupar comigo, se não são úteis nessa situação, não sejam incômodos. Parem de mandar essas cartas. Não preciso delas. Só me escrevam quando tiverem notícias importantes, caso contrário não me escrevam.  
Obrigado pelo sacrifício de estarem no lugar onde eu mais desejaria estar agora, é muito bom saber que fazem isso por mim e comigo.  
_  
Leu o que havia escrito e se sentiu indiferente, Rony e Hermione estavam na cede da Ordem da Fênix e nem se importavam em mandar uma notícia sequer, mas o que ele havia escrito podia chegar a ser agressivo. Rasgou o pergaminho e voltou a escrever em outro.  
  
_Obrigado pelo apoio, mas acredito que seja melhor pararem de mandar essas cartas, visto que as notícias não podem ser passadas através delas. Estou bem, acreditem. E espero em breve estar aí com vocês.  
Harry.  
_  
Dessa vez não se sentiu agredido pelo que escrevera, embrulhou a carta e mandou a coruja dos Weasley levá-la de volta. Vendo a ave se perder no céu, Harry pensava o que estaria acontecendo na Ordem, quem estaria presente, o que o ministério estaria fazendo a respeito do retorno de Voldemort, e no meio de tantos pensamentos nebulosos Harry prendeu-se a um detalhe irritante: "Espero que não mandem mais a coruja só voltar com resposta".  
  
Estava cansado, a madrugada já seduzia seu sono, mas Harry lutava contra sua vontade, não queria dormir, não podia dormir. As aulas de oclumência que recebera de seu professor de poções, Severo Snape, não foram suficientes aos olhos de Harry. Estava apavorado, deveria fechar seu mente para qualquer ameaça externa, e nenhuma prática amenizava o medo do garoto, porém ele tentava. 

- Vamos, não pense em nada – tentava se animar, pensar que sua voz talvez fosse a de outra pessoa, Dumbledore poderia estar falando com ele ou talvez Hermione, sua amiga de tantas aventuras que sempre o ajudara nas horas mais difíceis, talvez ela pudesse apoiá-lo, ou mesmo Sirius, de quem tanto sentia falta.

Tentando não pensar em nada, Harry apenas afogava cada vez mais sua percepção em suas ilusões, nunca tivera o talento para a oclumência. Sempre fora um garoto solitário naquela casa de seus tios, e isso o tornou introspectivo, no decorrer de sua vida quase sedentária naquele quarto imundo, Harry adquiriu uma aparência frágil, era magro e pálido, seus cabelos negros sempre assanhados lembravam os de seu pai, e seus olhos vivos os de sua mãe.

De repente o garoto se viu meditando sobre os seus pais, e, sem perceber, seu treino de oclumência havia sido esquecido. A imagem de seu pai o abraçando confortava, aquilo nunca fora real, mas para Harry era concreto, a felicidade de Thiago e Lillian Potter era sua felicidade, estava com eles, eram felizes. De súbito Thiago enfureceu, sua imagem escurecera, agora ele parecia alguém muito familiar para Harry, alguém com cabelos loiros prateados e olhos cinzentos, Thiago era Malfoy, o corpo era de seu pai, mas a atitude era de seu inimigo. Harry via seu pai nos campos de Hogwarts, depreciando seus amigos, desmoralizando outro aluno... reconheceu aquela figura atarracada e obscura deitada na grama, aqueles olhos negros e ameaçadores fitaram Harry e este não pode mais ver nada, caíra em profunda escuridão.

Não havia luz, não possuía sentidos, a escuridão em Hogwarts só não era mais amedrontadora do que o silêncio em seus corredores. Harry deslizava rapidamente pelas passagens e túneis, ouviu sua voz pronunciando palavras de ordem ao parar diante de uma pia num banheiro sujo. Uma passagem abriu- se, cobras saltaram diante de seus olhos e ele mergulhou na escuridão.

- Ah! – acordou assustado e encharcado de suor. Sua cicatriz pulsou, sangrou.

Imediatamente pôs a mão sobre a marca que Voldemort deixou em sua testa, aquele antigo ferimento em forma de raio, por mais cicatrizado que estivesse, nunca doera tanto, chegou a sentir vontade de desmaiar para não sentir tanta dor, doía em seus olhos e o sangue escorria até seus lábios.

Repentinamente todas as imagens de seu sonho voltavam a sua mente, Snape na grama e Hogwarts vazia e um banheiro sujo e a câmara e... Voldemort. Então percebeu a gravidade daquilo, não era um sonho e sim mais uma daquelas visões causadas pela ligação entre Harry e Voldemort.

- Voldemort está na câmara secreta!


	2. Lembranças do futuro

**Capítulo 2 – Lembranças do futuro**  
  
Jogou roupas, livros e caixas que estavam em seu guarda-roupa em cima da cama, apressado vasculhava gaveta por gaveta, Edwiges voava em círculos pelo quarto e o som dos passos firmes de Harry ecoavam pelas escadas e corredores de toda a casa. Seu desespero cegava, gotas de sangue saltavam de seu queixo e marcavam o chão do quarto. Todas as gavetas estavam vazias, parou diante de um espelho e, repentinamente, chorou.  
Sentou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, Harry sentia-se fraco, irritantemente vulnerável. Pegou uma camisa branca e pressionou contra sua cicatriz pulsante, o ferimento estava quente.  
Por um instante, Harry se desligou da maioria de seus sentidos e não percebeu o som de passos e gritos se aproximando de seu quarto, até que a porta foi aberta com força e por ela entraram seus tios, Válter e Petúnia, e seu primo, Duda.  
- O que está acontecendo garoto? – Valter estava irritado e entrou no quarto gritando, porém não esperava ver toda aquela bagunça.  
Petúnia permaneceu calada e fitava Harry assustada e apreensiva, ao ver o sangue na camisa branca que ele segurava ela engoliu um grito e pediu que Duda voltasse para o quarto.  
- Mas mamãe eu...  
- Para o quarto, Duda – pôs uma mão nos olhos do filho e girou seu corpo gordo em direção à porta – Vá agora!  
Harry limpou todo o rosto - sangue e lágrimas - na camisa e não olhou para seus tios, não queria encará-los. Depois que descobriu que a casa onde vivera toda a sua vida sentindo-se numa prisão, na verdade, era sua maior proteção, não sabia mais como se comportar com aquelas pessoas, principalmente sua tia Petúnia, na qual ele, aos poucos, começava a perceber traços de familiaridade. Descobriu que sua tia havia aceitado criá- lo mesmo odiando os bruxos, pois um feitiço lançado naquela casa protegeria Harry contra qualquer coisa, até mesmo Voldemort.  
Harry viu os pés gordos de seu primo saírem pela porta e seus tios continuaram a falar, porém Harry não os ouvia.  
- O que é isso menino? O que estava fazendo que desarrumou todo o quarto? – Válter tinha medo da resposta de Harry e fingia não ver seu ferimento.  
- Não percebe Válter? Ele deve ter feito aquilo.  
- Não seja boba Petúnia, ele não pode fazer... aquilo estando fora da... daquele lugar – evitava qualquer palavra ou expressão que tivesse ligação ao mundo da magia, que eles tanto desprezavam e invejavam.  
Harry olhava as marcas de seu sangue no chão, quando pôs os dedos na cicatriz sentiu que o sangue parara de escorrer, apenas pequenas gotas estavam sobre o ferimento. Correu o olhar pelo quarto, sempre olhando para baixo até atingir os pés gordos de seu tio e as pernas finas e tortas de sua tia.  
- Vamos Harry, fale o que está acontecendo. Não pode fazer essa bagunça no quarto e sair ileso, você sabe disso – a voz de seu tio era ameaçadora.  
O silencio irritou o tio de Harry ainda mais, e este deu um passo em direção ao garoto, foi tudo que Harry conseguiu perceber. O passo largo de seu tio chamou sua atenção a um objeto perto daqueles pés carnudos, sua mala encostada ao lado da porta, e o garoto pareceu ter encontrado uma luz no meio do vazio de seu pensamento. Levantou num pulo, ainda sem olhar os olhos daquelas pessoas paradas diante dele, e correu até sua mala, desvencilhando-se de seu tio que congelara em seu primeiro passo.  
- É isso... ainda tenho chances – falava sorrindo enquanto abria a mala às pressas. Puxou um zíper escondido na lateral interna da mala e tirou um pequeno saco manchado – Encontrei! Levantou olhando fixamente e erguendo com a mão direita aquele simples saco, o qual havia recebido dos gêmeos weasley da última vez em que esteve na Toca, imaginando como uma coisa tão pequena poderia salvar tantas vidas. Como um relâmpago ele viu o objeto fugir de seus dedos, e agora sua esperança estava na palma rosada da mão de seu tio.  
- Por favor, me devolva – Harry mirava o rosto enrugado e furioso de seu tio, tentava compreender o que se passava na cabeça daquela pessoa.  
- Pensa que pode nos ignorar desse jeito? – a boca grande de Válter exprimia um meio sorriso, um sentimento de triunfo, ele queria derrotar Harry.  
- Não tenho muito tempo, me devolva isso agora! – falou um pouco irritado.  
- Não antes de nos explicar o que está acontecendo e de limpar toda essa bagunça que você provocou – cada palavra de seu tio era como um palmo de terra sobre o corpo de Harry - O que está pensando rapaz? – Harry estava sufocado com tudo aquilo. Será que ele não percebe que até mesmo os trouxas correm perigo? – Você pensa que pode...  
- Me dê agora! – gritou Harry – ou eu...  
- Ou você? O que você vai fazer rapazinho?  
A fúria crescia dentro de harry, estava fervendo, uma leve gota de sangue escorreu de sua cicatriz em forma de raio. Apalpou a cintura e retirou do bolso da calça sua varinha erguendo-a ameaçadoramente.  
- O que está fazendo Harry? – Petúnia estava assustada e a visão de sua tia pareceu mostrar para o garoto algo que ele não via há muito tempo – Você vai usar... isso contra seus tios?  
Desviou sua varinha, abaixou sua cabeça e diminuiu sua fúria. O que estava fazendo? Aquelas pessoas salvaram sua vida e ele pensava em ameaçá- los? Harry se sentia desprezível, dono de uma personalidade indigna.  
- Guarde isso garoto, sabemos que não pode usar... essas coisas aqui, muito menos para nos ferir – Válter era inseguro em suas palavras, tinha pavor da varinha de Harry.  
- Eu preciso disso que você me tirou, tenho que usar para... – de repente Harry parou, eles não entenderiam para que aquilo serviria, teve uma idéia – preciso para dar de comer a minha coruja, ela está muito doente e esses vermes do pântano que eu tenho guardados nesse saco são ótimos remédios.  
- Vermes do pântano? – Válter afastou o saco de sua barriga e ergueu longe de seus olhos – Não acredito nas suas palavras garoto.  
- Muitas vezes chegam a ser venenosos, mas só quando os agitam.  
- Limpe seu quarto agora, depois conversamos sobre isso aqui – Válter saiu apressado segurando o saco bem longe de seu corpo, Petúnia lançou um último olhar para Harry e saiu atrás do marido.  
- Droga! – Harry chutou a mala.  
Voltou a se sentar na cama e Edwiges voou para seu ombro. Olhou a varinha em sua mão, uma bela varinha, vinte e oito centímetros, feita com a pena da calda de uma fênix. Lembrou-se do fato de que a fênix que cedeu a pena para sua varinha, Fawkes, havia cedido também - e somente - outra pena para a varinha de Voldemort, recordações de seu quarto ano giraram em sua mente, a disputa no cemitério e o canto da fênix. Harry ultimamente estava receoso, após ter descoberto a profecia estava se vendo como um semelhante de Voldemort, as palavras que na profecia lhe foram reveladas tornavam Voldemort seu destino, e ele o destino de Voldemort.  
Estava inconstante, havia dias em que sentia medo de ter que derrotar Voldemort, em outros sentia vontade de cumprir sua missão e livrar a todos dessa ameaça, chegava a pensar que a única ligação que ainda possuía com o mundo era o dever de destruir Voldemort, vingar seus pais e seu padrinho Sirius, que sua vida não tinha mais uma razão senão enfrentar seu pior inimigo. Mas, em sua lucidez, Harry se preocupava com todos os seus amigos e inimigos, sentia medo de si, medo de sua fraqueza.  
Imaginou o que Rony e Hermione estariam fazendo na ordem, se algum dos integrantes poderia supor que Voldemort estivesse em Hogwarts. Por que Hogwarts? A escola sem os alunos era vazia e sem vida, mas nunca solitária. Talvez ele deduzisse que seria o último lugar onde procurariam, já que as únicas pessoas capazes de abrir a câmara secreta são ele e Harry, pois são ofidioglotas.  
- Chega de deduções – continuava a olhar a varinha – Preciso avisar de alguma forma o que está acontecendo.  
Saiu do quarto sem saber o que faria, desceu as escadas e foi até a sala. Estava escuro, apenas um raio de luz lunar entrava pela janela.  
- _Lumus_ – A luz na ponta da varinha iluminou os móveis da sala. Olhando fixamente o corredor que levava ao quarto de seu tio, Harry tomou uma decisão - Eles não vão se incomodar com isso, é muito importante – mirou o corredor com a varinha e disse: - _Accio Pó de Flu_!  
Flutuando em alta velocidade aquele saco borrado voltou as mãos de Harry. Com o pacote em mãos entrou na lareira. Pegou um pouco do pó que estava no saco e colocou o restante dentro do bolso, quando levantou o olhar viu seus tios saindo do quarto e correndo pelo corredor em direção a sala.  
- Não faça isso Harry! – esbravejou seu tio.  
- Não posso cruzar meus braços. O meu mundo precisa de mim, mais do que eu preciso dele – Harry mal sabia o que estava falando, seu subconsciente estava mostrando para ele próprio, através de sua voz, o que ele sempre quis ocultar de si mesmo.  
- Do que está falando garoto? Sabemos que você precisa dessa casa – Válter falava e espremia o rosto, enquanto Petúnia, mais uma vez, apenas se escondia atrás dele e olhava desconfiada para Harry.  
- É o meu dever, apenas eu posso pôr um ponto final nisso – disse Harry enquanto levantava o pó de Flu e se preparava para lançá-lo.  
Antes de desaparecer na fumaça esverdeada ouviu sua tia falar: - Cuidado Harry.  
- Largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres – e então viu a imagem de seus tios desaparecer. Girou e se debateu, vendo diversas salas passarem diante de seus olhos, até cair cheio de cinzas sobre seu corpo.  
A cozinha da casa dos Black estava vazia, apenas a grande mesa e poucas cadeiras a preenchiam. Por um momento Harry ficou sem atitude, parado diante da lembrança de seu padrinho, aquela casa emanava sentimento, sentia que Sirius sempre estaria com ele enquanto pudesse observar aquela casa e lembrar dos momentos que viveram naqueles cômodos.  
Saiu apressado da cozinha, na sala poucos móveis estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos, o ar era pesado, dificultava a respiração de Harry. Percebeu algo se movendo perto do corredor que levava ao quarto, algo, provavelmente uma caneca de plástico, caíra no chão e a senhora Black, que fora acordada em seu quadro, começou a gritar e xingar os intrusos, tentando expulsá-los, com palavras como "filhos do demônio" ou "subalternos do inferno" ou ainda "anomalias desprezíveis".  
Harry correu pelo corredor em direção ao som que ouvira, passou pelo quadro da senhora Black sem prestar atenção nos seus insultos e chegou às escadas, ouviu algo se mexer no andar superior. Voou pelas escadas gritando coisas como "Alguém da Ordem está aí?" e "Eu sei onde Voldemort está", quando chegou no alto da escadaria viu uma porta se fechar a sua esquerda. Ao se aproximar da porta Harry ouviu um estalo alto vindo de dentro da sala, abriu rapidamente.  
- Quem está aí? – Harry estava na despensa que, para sua surpresa, estava cheia. Porém não havia ninguém ali, era impossível se esconder no meio das caixas e prateleiras muito apertadas naquela pequena sala, mas Harry ouvira algo, tinha que encontrar alguém. Jogou as caixas para os lados, procurou em cada pequeno espaço. Não havia ninguém naquela sala, não havia ninguém naquela casa.  
Saiu da despensa e andou pelo corredor, ainda podia ouvir os gritos da senhora Black em seu quadro, olhou todos os quartos do primeiro andar, sem sucesso, estava tudo vazio. Parou no quarto em que havia se hospedado da última vez em que esteve na casa, sentou-se na cama e tentou raciocinar.  
Onde estariam os integrantes da Ordem? Seria possível eles já saberem sobre Voldemort? Mas o Rony e a Hermione, eles não iriam enfrentar Voldemort, onde estariam eles? Sentia-se mal, nada do que fazia estava funcionando, o sono já tomava seu corpo e enfraquecia sua mente, mas não podia dormir, não podia perder um segundo sequer. Se Sirius estivesse vivo Harry saberia, saberia sobre a Ordem e sobre Voldemort, não precisaria mais de suposições, estava cansado de suposições, queria Sirius com ele novamente.  
- Vai desistir tão rápido? – Harry ouviu uma voz e um sorriso – eles não estão aqui garoto. 


	3. A vítima

**Capítulo 3 – A vítima**  
  
A voz que vinha da foto na parede era familiar, aquele era um antigo diretor de Hogwarts que conversara com Harry da última vez em que ele esteve na casa. Movia-se pelos seus diversos quadros espalhados pelo mundo, o que chegou a ser útil a Dumbledore no ano anterior.  
- Eles o esperam, Harry.  
- Você sabe onde eles estão, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix? – Harry levantou-se e ficou de frente para o quadro.  
- Pense um pouco garoto, por que eles precisariam permanecer aqui? O ministério já sabe a respeito de você-sabe-quem, não há motivos para se esconderem.  
- Então onde eles... – Harry interrompeu o que falava, pois sua atenção voltou-se para fora do quarto, mais uma vez ouvira um estalo na despensa – tem alguém nessa casa?  
- Não, não há ninguém – respondeu o retrato.  
- Nem um elfo doméstico?  
- Não. Depois da morte de seu padrinho – o homem no quadro pareceu receoso em falar, mas nem percebeu o quanto foi estúpido na colocação – Bom, depois que ele se foi a casa foi abandonada. Dumbledore não deixa ninguém entrar aqui e fiscaliza pessoalmente.  
- Mas duas vezes eu ouvi algo se mexer e estalos vindos dos corredores e salas da casa, a casa não está abandonada – foi até a porta e olhou o corredor vazio, a porta da despensa estava aberta, lembrou-se de tê- la fechado assim que saiu. Voltou para falar com o homem na foto – não estou sozinho aqui. Acabo de fechar uma porta e novamente ela está aberta. Pode ser Dumbledore fiscalizando?  
- Não crie fatos Harry, a casa está vazia. Venha a Hogwarts agora, Dumbledore está em sua sala esperando por você.  
- Claro. Preciso falar urgentemente com Dumbledore. Como faço pra chagar em Hogwarts?  
- "Hogwarts, sala da diretoria", basta usar o resto do seu pó, não usou tudo não é mesmo? – Falou o homem da foto dando uma piscadela e saindo do quadro.  
Harry saiu devagar do quarto, ao alcançar o corredor olhou a porta aberta da despensa e sentiu um frio tomar seu corpo. Andou lentamente em direção a porta, seus passos rangiam na madeira velha do assoalho. Aos poucos o interior da despensa era revelado, suas caixas e prateleiras muito apertadas. Harry olhou novamente a pequena sala e não havia ninguém ali, apenas dois ratos puderam ser vistos correndo para fora do local. Saiu e desceu as escadas em direção a sala.  
Misteriosamente a Sra. Black havia se calado. Harry pensava que ela apenas parava de gritar quando alguém a acalmava, lembrou-se de Sirius fazendo isso, ultimamente muita coisa fazia Harry lembrar Sirius, de uma folha caindo a um pedaço de madeira queimando na lareira, o rosto, sorriso e olhar de seu padrinho sempre fluíam abruptamente diante de seus olhos.  
Passou lento e silenciosamente pelo quadro da mãe de Sirius, apressou- se até a lareira na cozinha. Tirou a bolsa manchada da calça e dela o que restava de Pó de Flu.  
- Hogwarts, sala da diretoria – Harry jogou o pó sobre seus pés e foi envolto por uma fumaça esverdeada, antes de ser sugado pela lareira, teve a impressão de ver um vulto passar rapidamente entre os móveis cobertos por lençóis na sala logo em frente à porta da cozinha.  
  
Harry caiu com firmeza sobre as pernas. Quando abriu os olhos viu três pessoas sérias olhando para ele: Dumbledore, Cornélio Fudge e Arthur Weasley.  
- Aproxime-se, Harry – Falou Dumbledore calmamente.  
A sala de Dumbledore estava organizada, diferente da última vez em que Harry esteve nela, porém se encontrava um pouco mais cheia, um ou dois armários com livros somavam o grande número de armários que já havia ali em sua última visita. Ao andar em direção a mesa de Dumbledore, Harry notou uma pequena porta à direita com uma placa escrita "expelida a entrada, exceto do diretor e de permitidos por ele", pensou o que teria naquela sala e o que significaria "expelida a entrada", recordava aquela porta, mas não aquela placa.  
- O que aconteceu Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore assim que o garoto parou diante de sua mesa.  
- Eu precisava falar com o senhor – Harry lançou o olhar para Fudge e para o Sr. Weasley que estavam à direita e à esquerda de Dumbledore – é sobre Voldemort.  
Fudge engoliu ar e falou gaguejando – Não fale o nome dele garoto, não acha imprudente falá-lo agora?  
- Sinceramente não acho, senhor ministro – desafiou Harry.  
- Tudo bem Harry, o que você tem para nos falar de tão importante que justifique sua saída da casa de seus tios? – apesar de falar com suavidade, o conteúdo do que Dumbledore dizia intimidava Harry.  
- Bem, eu acho que sei onde Voldemort está – Disse Harry provocando soluços em Fudge – Desculpe, senhor ministro.  
- Antes de qualquer coisa, o que o levou a crer que sabe onde ele está?  
- Aconteceu de novo. Eu tive um daqueles sonhos... visões – Olhou para o Sr. Weasley, ele parecia expressar pena e ao mesmo tempo apoio com o olhar.  
- Harry você se lembra do que aconteceu no final do ano passado, não se lembra? – Dumbledore olhava por cima de seus óculos de meia lua.  
- Sim, senhor. Como poderia esquecer? – Sentiu raiva de Dumbledore, aquilo não era importante, Voldemort estava na câmara secreta, para que toda aquela conversa?  
- Então eu te pergunto Harry, como vão seus treinos de Oclumência?  
- Tenho tentado todos os dias antes de dormir, na verdade treino durante toda tarde também.  
- E mesmo assim teve essa visão?  
- Eu nunca fui muito bom em Oclumência senhor – Harry começou a entender onde Dumbledore queria chegar – Foi muito real senhor, eu não caí em outra armadilha.  
- Harry, Voldemort usou você uma vez antes, e isso nos trouxe muitos problemas, não se deixe levar pelos planos dele.  
- Mas senhor, dessa vez foi muito real...  
- Sempre foi real Harry – interrompeu Dumbledore.  
- Não como dessa vez. Minha cicatriz chegou a sangrar.  
- Sangrar? – Arthur falou preocupado e se aproximou de Harry, tocou seu rosto – Você está bem Harry, meu rapaz? Como isso foi possível?  
- Sua cicatriz sangrou Harry? – Dumbledore pareceu surpreso – melhor aprofundar seus treinamentos de Oclumência então.  
- Ouça-me! Estou dizendo que sei onde Voldemort está – Harry não estava gostando da maneira como Dumbledore estava sempre desviando a atenção do foco principal.  
- Não Harry, você não sabe.  
- Não acredito, você sequer deseja saber onde eu o vi? Mesmo que ele não esteja no local, não seria nem uma possibilidade? – Harry não aceitava estar errado, não queria ter tido tanto trabalho por nada.  
- Não, não é uma possibilidade. E, por favor, não nos atraia a saber onde você acha que ele está. Acho que você está cansado Harry, não irá voltar para a casa de seus tios, faltam poucos dias para o início das aulas e temos alguns alunos hospedados na escola que gostarão de vê-lo. A profª Minerva McGonagall, está embaixo das escadas esperando para levá-lo até o dormitório de sua casa.  
Harry sentiu vergonha, será que Voldemort o teria usado mais uma vez? Lançou um último olhar para as pessoas no escritório, baixou a cabeça e deu as costas indo em direção as escadas em espiral que estavam atrás dele.

- Olá Harry, que bom que está aqui. Vamos para os dormitórios, amanhã será um longo dia – a profª McGonagall estava séria como sempre, com seu chapéu pontudo e roupas azul-marinho. Guiou Harry até o retrato da mulher gorda, acordou-a e disse a senha – _Cavalo-do-Lago_ – olhou para Harry e se despediu – Até logo Harry, descanse bem e se prepare para muito trabalho.  
- Até logo profª McGonagall – Harry entrou através do quadro, que se fechou logo após ele passar.  
Apesar de ser muito tarde, a lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória ainda estava acesa, duas poltronas estavam diante dela. Logo Harry reconheceu aquelas pessoas sentadas em frente ao fogo, uma de cabelos ruivos, alta de magra a outra tinha cabelos castanhos cheios. Aproximou-se das costas de seus amigos devagar enquanto ouvia eles conversarem:  
- Ele deve estar muito curioso Ron – Hermione falava com doçura.  
- Eu sei Mione, mas o que nós podemos fazer? Não vamos inventar notícias. Logo ele vai estar aqui conosco.  
- Ron, estive pensando... – parou de repente.  
- O que? – Falou Rony curioso  
Quando harry chegou perto o bastante para ver os rostos de seus amigos, percebeu que Hermione estava envergonhada e Rony tinha uma expressão de "não estou conseguindo entender" no rosto.  
- O que você esteve pensando Mione? – Falou Harry para se divertir com a cara que seus amigos fariam.  
- Harry! – gritaram os dois enquanto saltavam da poltrona nos braços de Harry.  
O abraço que recebeu de seus amigos foi a melhor coisa que Harry poderia ter naquele momento. Sentiu-se feliz como há muito não estivera. Dividir um sorriso era uma experiência que Harry demorava a experimentar, estar com aquelas pessoas deixava o garoto realizado, sentia que só era ele mesmo quando estava com as pessoas que amava.  
- Quem te trouxe até aqui Harry? Achei que só viesse no início das aulas – indagou Rony.  
- Eu mesmo vim, é uma longa história.  
- Harry, estávamos preocupados, com medo de que você fizesse algo errado – Hermione falava sorrindo.  
- Pior que eu devo ter feito...  
- Seu rosto está sujo, Harry. Que marcas são essas?  
- È sangue. Escorreu da minha cicatriz – as palavras de Harry espantaram seus amigos. Hermione já não sorria e Rony estava assustado.  
- Como isso foi possível? O que aconteceu Harry? – Rony abriu os olhos até onde pôde.  
- É uma longa história.  
- Você deve estar cansado, melhor ir dormir e deixar para nos contar tudo amanhã – Hermione tocou o rosto de Harry – Mas antes tome um banho, você está com uma aparência horrível.  
- Obrigado amigos, tudo que eu precisava neste momento era de vocês – Harry sorriu e subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório. 


	4. Rudy Rigorous

**Capítulo 4 – Rudy Rigorous****  
**  
O Sol entrava através da janela do dormitório masculino da Grifinória e tocava gentilmente o rosto de Harry. Havia alguns minutos que abrira os olhos, e, até então, permanecia parado com o olhar fixo no teto do quarto.  
O garoto estava realizado, muitas dúvidas pressionavam sua mente, mas naquela manhã gentil, uma manhã em Hogwarts, Harry esqueceu seus problemas. Chegou a pensar que nada era grave o bastante, nem perigoso demais, a menos que o obrigasse a perder aquele Sol entrando pela janela de sua casa. Desviou seu olhar do teto para as outras camas, todas estavam vazias. "Rony deve estar com Hermione no salão comunal", com esse pensamento Harry respirou fundo e decidiu levantar, saindo assim de seu sonho acordado.  
Duas coisas chamaram a atenção de Harry assim que ele ergueu seu tronco: suas malas estavam colocadas próximas a sua cama e sobre elas um envelope com o emblema de Hogwarts. Pegou a o envelope e seus óculos que estavam na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, o interior revelou duas cartas, uma azulada e outra branca, Harry leu a azulada.  
  
_Prezado Sr. Harry Potter, Em seu quinto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria "Hogwarts", o senhor foi submetido a testes de aptidão relativa a matérias isoladas, os denominados N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários de Magia) que servirão como pré-requisitos para o futuro trabalho que deseje exercer em benefício da comunidade bruxa.  
Portanto, junto com sua carta de anúncio do ano letivo lhe é enviado os resultados de seus N.O.M.s, os quais serão expostos a seguir:  
  
Em Teoria dos Feitiços, sob o julgamento do professor Tofty, classificado como "excelente";  
Em Transfiguração, sob o julgamento do professor Rostolfo, classificado como "aceitável";  
Em Herbologia, sob o julgamento da professora Katherine, classificado como "aceitável";  
Em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sob o julgamento do professor Tofty, classificado como "excelente";  
Em Poções, sob o julgamento da professora Marchbanks, classificado como "excede as expectativas";  
Em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, sob o julgamento da professora Katherine, classificado como "excede as expectativas";  
Em Adivinhação, sob o julgamento da professora Marchbanks, classificado como "deplorável";  
Em Astronomia, sob o julgamento dos professores Marchbanks e Tofty, classificado como "aceitável".  
  
Esperamos que seu resultado seja satisfatório para a profissão que deseja seguir, caso contrário, seu esforço deverá ser multiplicado para atingir resultados perfeitos em seus N.I.E.M.s.  
Atenciosamente, Diretório de Educação Mágica (DEM).  
  
_ Harry ficou parado por alguns minutos lendo e relendo seus N.O.M.s, a princípio satisfeito com o resultado. Porém algumas lembranças entristeceram o garoto: no ano anterior, em seu teste vocacional com a professora Minerva, Harry fora informado que ela só aceitava alunos classificados com "excede as expectativas" ou mais em sua turma de N.I.E.M.s, no entanto o garoto apenas havia alcançado um "aceitável" em transfiguração. Passou a imaginar como a professora reagiria e lembrou-se dela afirmando que faria de tudo para que ele se tornasse um auror, teve vergonha antecipada da reação dela ao saber que ele não atingira a nota pedida.  
Estava perdido, Harry sabia que só tinha talento para se tornar auror ou jogador de quadribol, e certamente preferia a primeira opção, não que não gostaria de ser um apanhador de um grande time, mas ser auror passou a tomar grande parte do pensamento e intuito de Harry no último ano.  
Quando relia seus N.O.M.s pela centésima vez, novamente ouviu a voz da professora Minerva lembrando-o de uma colocação que esta havia feito em sua consulta ano passado: "Snape não aceita ninguém com menos que 'excelente' em sua turma".  
Agora não havia como remediar, ainda encontrava esperanças quanto à professora Minerva aceitá-lo em sua turma, mas Snape, com certeza, não faria o mesmo. Sua classificação em poções foi "Excede as expectativas", que, para Harry, havia sido algo surpreendente, mas mesmo assim não atingiu a meta. Sentiu sua oportunidade escorrendo entre os dedos.  
Ficou parado e sem ação por alguns minutos, então resolveu ler a carta de Hogwarts.  
  
_Sr. Harry Potter,  
Comunicamos que em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts o senhor terá a oportunidade de escolher entre as matérias que desejará seguir, as que melhor se adaptem às suas aspirações de N.I.E.M.s, sendo obrigatório para todos os alunos somente "Teoria dos feitiços" e "História da Magia".  
_  
Harry não teve o trabalho de ler a lista de materiais e livros que se seguiram na carta, dobrou e recolocou sobre a mala.

Hermione balançava um pedaço de papel e falava em voz alta quando Harry chegou no salão comunal da Grifinória. Para sua surpresa ela e Rony não eram as únicas pessoas presentes no salão, sentado numa poltrona próxima à janela estava um garoto olhando concentrado para o céu, tão parado que poderia passar desapercebido por um aluno do primeiro ano que imaginaria ser uma estátua de um bruxo.  
- Excede as expectativas? Apenas por um simples erro? – Hermione quase batia o resultado dos N.O.M.s no rosto de Rony enquanto falava.  
- Você não esperava ser excelente em tudo, esperava? – falou Rony inseguro.  
- Não, não achei que fosse... mas... oi Harry – Hermione finalmente percebeu a presença do garoto – gostou do resultado de seus N.O.M.s?  
- Gostei sim – Harry não entrou em detalhes, não esperava que Hermione fosse delicada quando soubesse que não poderia ser auror. Talvez depois falasse para o Rony.  
- Meus N.O.M.s foram horríveis – disse Rony pegando um sapo de chocolate e oferecendo outro para Harry.  
- E você Mione, o que achou? – Sabia que era inútil perguntar aquilo.  
- Gostei de Feitiços e Transfiguração, sabe, acho que me superei em Astronomia, mas minha nota em Runas não foi a que eu esperava, houve uma confusão numa interpretação, mas eu não achava que minha nota...  
- Ela tirou excelente em quase tudo, Harry – interrompeu Rony apressado.  
- O que com certeza não é suficiente – disse Hermione dando ênfase ao "com certeza" e olhando fixamente para o Rony.  
- Pelo contrário Hermione, qualquer emprego que você escolha com certeza terá os N.O.M.s suficientes, nem conheço um trabalho que exija Runas – Rony tentou dar a mesma ênfase ao "com certeza", mas não teve muito sucesso.  
- O que o Neville está fazendo aqui? – mudou de assunto Harry, enquanto observava o garoto sentado perto da janela.  
- Muitos alunos estão hospedados em Hogwarts – afirmou Rony – alguns são filhos de aurores, outros filhos de membros da Ordem da Fênix que, aliás, cresceu muito.  
- Agora que o ministério reconheceu a volta de Voldemort – Hermione pareceu se forçar a falar tal nome – Hogwarts está sendo vista como um lugar seguro para seus alunos, os bruxos confiam muito em Dumbledore e muitos mandaram os filhos para um lugar seguro enquanto trabalhavam no caso.  
- Mas Neville não é filho de aurores... bom, ele é, mas seus pais não têm condições para enfrentar Voldemort – observou Harry.  
Rony e Hermione se olharam por um momento antes de falarem algo.  
- A família de Neville sofreu um ataque, Harry.  
- Mas isso foi há muito tempo, nós os vimos no St. Mungus, lembram? - Harry não entendia porque só agora eles pareciam abalados.  
- Não estamos falando dos pais dele – a voz de Hermione baixou até um sussurro – Comensais atacaram a casa da avó de Neville... ela está no St. Mungus agora, teve muita sorte, eles pensaram tê-la matado.  
- O próprio Neville escapou por pouco – acrescentou Rony – Ele se escondeu dentro de um guarda-roupa. - Os comensais destruíram grande parte da casa, quando eles foram embora Neville encontrou a avó estirada no chão da sala e procurou ajuda – continuou Hermione enquanto eles miravam Neville pensativo – Coitado, ficou muito abalado. - Papai disse que ela já está bem, alguns dos integrantes da Ordem foram visitá-la, está muito ferida e não pode sair do hospital, mas não corre risco de vida – Disse Rony tentando animar.  
- Por que não paramos de falar sobre isso e vamos comer? Estou faminto – Harry não comia bem há muitas noites, apenas ciscava um pouco nos pratos da casa de seus tios.  
- Claro, Harry. Você aproveita e nos conta tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada...  
- Não acha melhor contarmos antes, Mione? – Interrompeu Rony quando Hermione já se virava em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.  
- Contar o que? – Perguntou Harry curioso.  
- Deixe que ele veja com os próprios olhos, não iria acreditar – Hermione deu as costas e os dois seguiram seus passos em direção à passagem no retrato. Antes de cruzar o vão, Harry lançou um último olhar para o amigo tristonho na poltrona que pareceu responder com um curto sorriso. 

- Como você pôde pensar que era verdade? – Indignou-se Hermione enquanto cruzavam o saguão de entrada em direção ao salão principal – Já se esqueceu de como Voldemort usou a ligação de vocês pra te atrair para o ministério ano passado?  
- Mas dessa vez foi amedrontador.  
- E é assim que ele quer que seja, Harry – Hermione repetia as palavras de Dumbledore – Você não pode dar abertura para ele. Não tem treinado Oclumência?  
- Sim, tenho. Entenda Mione, você também se convenceria se visse como minha cicatriz sangrou, quero dizer, como pode um ferimento cicatrizado há tanto tempo sangrar?  
- Sua cicatriz sangrou? – assustou-se Rony.  
- Não apenas sangrou, ela pulsou e chegou a esquentar. Voldemort não poderia fazer isso, por mais que controle meus sonhos.  
- Talvez possa. Talvez a ligação entre vocês esteja em um nível tão avançado que ele consiga controlar seu corpo e mente – Hermione falava séria enquanto eles passavam pelo grande portão duplo do salão principal.  
Harry surpreendeu-se com o número de alunos presentes no local, o salão estava cheio de comida, e nas mesas de cada uma das casas vários alunos se alimentavam, liam a mais recente edição do Profeta diário e conversavam. Harry observou que na mesa da Sonserina havia o maior número de alunos e pensou que seriam filhos de Comensais da Morte.  
- Como Dumbledore aceitou abrigar os filhos dos Comensais? – cochichou Harry – enquanto os pais tentam matar, eles ficam aqui espionando.  
- Dumbledore não pode recusar seus alunos – afirmou Hermione enquanto se sentavam à mesa da grifinória – Os Comensais de Voldemort estão muito ocupados, e agora estão presos ou foragidos também, seus filhos não podiam ficar sem abrigo.  
- Isso é ridículo! – reclamou Rony – eles são nossos inimigos não devemos sentir pena deles.  
- Então talvez um deles tenha ajudado Voldemort a entrar no castelo.  
- Não alimente esse pensamento Harry, Voldemort não pode estar em Hogwarts. A escola está mais protegida do que jamais esteve. A Ordem está fazendo a segurança do castelo, sem contar a forte presença do ministério e seus aurores.  
- Melhor esquecer essa possibilidade – exclamou Rony enquanto pegava um pouco de torta de morango e oferecia para os amigos.  
Continuaram especulando sobre os ocorridos na noite passada, até Harry mencionar os vultos em Grimmauld.  
- Quem poderia estar na casa? – Falou Rony aproximando o rosto dos amigos.  
- Você tem certeza que viu alguém lá?  
- Havia alguém na casa – afirmou Harry decidido – eu ouvi ruídos e estalos fortes, provavelmente alguém aparatou pelos cômodos. Não fossem suficientes os ruídos, eu ainda vi algo se movendo entre os móveis e a Srª. Black se calou, sabemos que ela não se cala sozinha em tão pouco tempo.  
Trocaram olhares por um tempo. Harry percebeu um garoto pequeno sentado no fim da mesa, não lembrava de tê-lo visto nos outros anos, era magro, possuía cabelos claros e lisos, com uma franja cobrindo toda a testa.  
- Quem é o garoto? – Harry acenou com a cabeça na direção do menino.  
O silêncio durou algum tempo até que Harry sacudiu o braço de Rony, forçando-o a responder.  
- Er... é um novato. Ainda não faz parte de nenhuma casa, eu acho – Rony encarou Hermione assim que acabou de falar.  
- Bom, quando eu cheguei em Hogwarts – continuou Harry como se nem tivesse mudado de assunto – Dumbledore estava com o ministro e o Sr. Weasley e me disse que eu poderia ficar aqui até o início das aulas.  
- Você já deveria estar aqui há muito tempo. Nos disseram que deveria ficar na casa de seus tios, mas, sinceramente, aqui é muito mais seguro e seus tios não gostam de você, não existe motivo para ficar lá – Rony fez careta enquanto falava.  
- Se eles decidiram que é melhor para o Harry ficar na casa dos tios, eles devem ter motivos, não acha, Rony?  
Harry se sentiu angustiado, sabia porque era melhor para ele ficar com seus tios, mas não lembrava que não havia tido coragem de relatar a profecia para os amigos. E sentiu-se fraco ao perceber que ainda não tinha essa coragem, e que não seria ali, e que talvez nunca fosse, o momento de contar para eles a proteção que obtivera naquela casa graças ao sacrifício de sua mãe e o dever que tem em derrotar Voldemort.  
- Mas a verdadeira questão não é essa – continuou Hermione – A questão é o que Dumbledore, o ministro Fudge e o Sr. Weasley estavam discutindo. Digo, apenas os três.  
- Talvez seja algo sobre o ministério...  
- E sobre Voldemort, sem dúvida – Hermione pensou por um tempo e voltou a falar – Dumbledore não costuma excluir os outros integrantes da Ordem das reuniões, é provável que estejam discutindo algo sobre o ministério muito secreto, que apenas aqueles que trabalham lá possam saber.  
- Não acho que os outros integrantes da Ordem não sejam dignos de confiança...  
- Talvez Dumbledore tenha medo de traição – interrompeu Hermione que não conseguia parar de falar.  
De repente Harry percebeu que o garoto no canto da mesa os observava, quando Rony e Hermione também notaram, pararam sua discussão sobre os motivos de Dumbledore estar em reunião exclusiva com o ministro Fudge e o pai de rony e enfiaram o rosto em suas tortas.  
- O que há com vocês? – Novamente desviou o olhar dos amigos para o garoto na ponta da mesa. Ele olhou diretamente para Harry, após alguns segundos o menino se levantou e veio até ele.  
Harry não entendeu, a aproximação do menino lhe trazia um nervosismo, como se algo grandioso estivesse prestes a acontecer e ele não se sentisse preparado ou prevenido. Quando o garoto estava a poucos passos Harry ensaiou um sorriso, mas não foi necessário. O menino deu um passo mais largo que sua perna, cambaleou e caiu sobre os joelhos, causando risadas por todo o salão, principalmente na mesa da Sonserina, onde um rapaz loiro e de rosto fino sorria como um cavalo e recitava algo como "filho de Potter".  
- Maldito Malfoy! – resmungou Harry que não havia percebido a presença de seu rival – Está sozinho agora que o pai foi para Azkaban, não é?  
Draco não ouvira o comentário de Harry, e se tivesse ouvido Harry nunca saberia, não estava interessado. Levantou-se e foi ajudar o garoto a se erguer do chão úmido.  
- Segure minha mão. Está bem? Como você se chama?  
Quando o garoto ergueu a cabeça Harry viu um largo sorriso e um olho negro e profundo encará-lo. O menino ajeitou sua franja e deixou perceber uma marca em sua testa, uma cicatriz em forma de raio, que fez Harry petrificar diante dele.  
- Meu nome é Rudy, Rudy Rigorous. Você é Harry Potter, não é? Parece que temos algo em comum – sorria para Harry com uma gentileza inocente.

* * *

**N/A - **Agradecer as reviews que recebi (Principalmente a nica-chan), espero que estejam gostando e sempre deixem reviews . Ah!! Já que estou falando aqui, gostaria de lhes apresentar o Rudy, ele será muito importante na trama, não só por ter uma cicatriz igual a do Harry... ou talvez só.


End file.
